


Just A Little Push

by Blazing_Creampuff



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2720801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazing_Creampuff/pseuds/Blazing_Creampuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura uses Carmilla's jealousy to her advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Little Push

As Laura walks into room 307, she's not the least bit surprised to see her girlfriend still asleep. Since there are still threats among the Silas alumni, Carmilla refuses to sleep until Laura is up and out of the dorm. Sure, basically being a watch do-um cat was exhausting, but she was keeping her girlfriend safe. 

Laura sets down her things before gently crawling into bed with Carmilla. The vampire was facing the wall, holding on to their shared yellow pillow for dear life. Laura pressed her body as close as humanly possible to her girlfriend and rested her arm around the sleeping girl's waist. She nestled into the crook of her neck and started to kiss the cool skin there. 

"Come on sleepy head, rise and shine." Carmilla murmurs a bit, but shows no other signs of waking up. "Don't be lazy. You promised to go to the art festival with me." The raven haired girl lets out a groan. "Fine," Laura says, feigning frustration. "I'll just go with Danny." She gets up and starts making her way to the bathroom. 

She doesn't get too far before she's stopped by Carmilla's hand on her wrist. "Nice joke there, cupcake. There's no way in hell I'm letting you go with Xena." 

Laura turns around, puts on her most innocent face, and in her softest voice says, "Carm, it's ok. You can keep resting, Danny can protect me if anything goes wrong." She finishes with a smile. 

Carmilla gives her a stern look and Laura can't help but laugh. "I'm sorry, it was just too easy. That's what you get for being so stubborn. Now come on, we need to shower." 

Carmilla stands up, now flush against the smaller girl. "We?"

Laura looks down at the vampires lips, and back up to her eyes. She inches forward, just a breath of space between them. "Yes, we." Just before Carmilla can lean in and capture her lips, Laura turns away and makes her way to the bathroom. Her very eager girlfriend just a step behind her.


End file.
